


Birth of a new stark

by RedStarFox



Series: Stark family [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, B.A.R.F. | Binarily Augmented Retro Framing, BAMF Tony Stark, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Civil War Fix-It, Clint Barton Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Tony Stark, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oblivious Thor (Marvel), Oc is so done, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Vision
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStarFox/pseuds/RedStarFox
Summary: Tony Stark is no stranger to kidnapping and torture but never imagined it could bring such a giftHaving a bit of block so re_watching all marvel movies again sorry for wait





	1. Spoiler info

**Author's Note:**

> Wel its my first try injoy  
> I dont own marvel only in my dreams

My name is Mason Maria Stark. 

Tony stark is my biological father.

Tony stark Gave birth to Me .

As Stange as it seems it true .

my other biological father is Steve Rogers .

A year after civil war the last of hydra's scientist decided it was safe for them to continue with there work since the avengers are no longer a threat and what beter of a subject then tony stark.

they had him for 3 months before anyone came to save him 2 months for expermenting and a month for it to settle and take hold.

they didn't want to brainwash him for they did not want to risk the lose of weapons they could of optain from him so they kept him under lockdown. Tony stark was saved by the end of the third month by vision and spiderman aka peter parker.Tony didn't know he was pregnant yet he was getting sick as the days past he was worried about what they did to him everybody was. He was gaining weight he couldn't keep in food. He was tired all the time so he decided to run the test he refused to do in his return as so he discovered what hydra as done to him and of the pregnancy.

He was at no means or wants to be a father not with his history but he didn't have the hard to not only abort the baby but to give it up so he decided to keep him or her. He was afraid first but he had help as months go by of mood swings cravings restlessness and pain. Tony Edward Stark gave birth to a beautiful baby girl 


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry it has been very long I didn't really like how I changed it before so I redid it I'm so pleased but while I did it I got a nasty stomach virus that made me sleep a lot anyway I made it longer added a few twists and a couple of surprises so I would read it from the beginning thanks for reading

Kidnapping and torture was nothing new to tony, in fact, it's an old friend of sorts. But this is the shit to the shitshow that rank second to Afghanistan, Fucking Hydra and to think after S.H.I.E.L.D fell and took hydra with it, it would be over but oh no.

Now here he is sitting in a cold, dark and disgusting room full of needle marks and bruises. They took so much blood tony's surprised he has any blood left. And let's not forget about injecting shit into him that he didn't know what it was. But whatever it was hurt like hell and it made him sick. headaches, dizziness, fever, nausea the works. 

After he was sick the torture began they had demanded he make them weapons, he refused, of course, he stopped making them because of this very same reason, innocent people get hurt and he didn't want any more blood on his hands than he already has. 

Regardless they didn't take no for an answer and he got waterboarded again. He knew they were coming for him it was just a matter of time patients wasn't his best quality but he could bear with the beatings and the waterboarding until then. 

Laying on the cold hard cote tony thought of how much his life had changed, while in Afghanistan he found a purpose to fight to save people that needed it the most and where he found love with pepper although they are no longer together ever since Ultron they still loved each other, she just couldn't be with him as long as he puts his life in danger by being iron man he couldn't blame her he already hurt Rhodey when he fell from the sky. 

Voices reached his ears and getting louder, sitting up tony knew what time it was, it was always the same day and time that's how he knew he hasn't been here long, a month maybe less but today it felt different something felt wrong he felt it in his gut something bad was going to happen to him he knew he had to get out. 

Standing up tony walked to the door hoping maybe he would be able to slip out when the guards came in he didn't have anything to use as a weapon to knock them unconscious so he had to do what he could to get out, he knew he didn't stand a chance without his suit but he sure as hell going to try he did it before he can do it again. 

As the guards step though the door tony used all the strength he had to use the door as a ram knocking the guards down jumping over them he bolted out the door running down a hallway he knew from constant travel trying to avoid as many of the other guards as he could the alarm was already blaring over his head letting everyone know he had gotten out he needed to find his watch so at least he had his gauntlet with him, it was going to be hard but he needed to try once he was out he could least find someway to contact vision or Rhodey to where he was but he needed to get out first then he would think of a plan. 

Just as he was about to open the door he was sure his watch was in he was grabbed from behind pushing back he got off an elbow gut shot before he was shoved against the wall by another pair of hands. 

“and where do you think your going stark didn't think we're going to let go of you that easy now did you, you're going to pay for what you did back there but first its time for your medicine,”

Struggling his hardest to get out of there grip“Fuck off” Tony hissed putting as much venom in his voice trying to disguise tremble that could be heard. 

“stop fighting stark we can do it the easy way or the hard way all you have to do is stop fighting.” 

Snorting tony knew there was wasn't such a thing as the easy way they liked using force too much to stop now trying to shove backward again enough for them to lose there footing and topple over but there was too many of them now and he was pushed face down onto the ground.

“fine be that way,” was all tony heard as a needle was stuck into his neck and everything went dark.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Time Skip by you ever loving author <3<3  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Carrying in the unconscious stark he didn't know what exactly debroski had in mind for him he sure know it must be sick as all hell for keeping stark here for so long without scrambling his mind like they did to the winter soldier although they know stark wasn't going to make them weapons so why not kill him or screw him up a lot but it wasn't his place to question the boss he just did what he was told, 

“Did he fight?” debroski asked as he watched him put stark on the operation table

He snorted no matter how many times he brought stark in here debroski always asked the same thing every time“ when doesn't he” he grunted as he strapped stark to the table “i would have been surprised if he came willingly” checking the straps to see if it was tight enough he turned to debroski,

“well if this operation goes right we will have him where we want him” debroski can be one sick fuck when he wants to be he was glad he wasn't in starks place”Hydra will grow to its former glory if not better” debroski shared a smile with him and for one moment he felt a small part of sympathy for the billionaire


	3. Chapter Two

Floating, it felt like he was on a cloud almost peaceful but there was a buzz almost like he jugged $58.000 worth of Dalmore 62 single Hiland malt scotch, he hated the unfocused feeling and the lack of coordination for better words his head throbs as he came too he realizes two things 

(1. His lower torso hurts like hell well more like his whole body hurt like hell like he was run over by the hulk without his hulk buster suit on. 

(2. He was handcuffed to the bed, raising his head (with was a bad idea because now his head is more of an agonizing pain then a dole throb) looking down his chest to see his whole lower torso is littered with bandages, and does that not bring back shitty memories luck this time they gave him an anesthetic. 

While trying to get lose from the cuffs tony didn't hear the door open until the guard spoke “Masterpiece isn't it stark” walking closer to the bed, 

Tony could see the smirk on his face and it pissed him off does he have a sign on his forehead that says perfect human subject because if he did he really wanted it removed“WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME” struggling harder to get out of the cuffs so he could punch the now laughing guard in the face, 

Sitting on the bed the guard grabbed tony by the jaw forcing tony to look at him “oh don't worry you will find out soon” patting him on the cheek he stood up and on his way to the door but turned “oh and get used to being cuffed stark you will be staying like that til your wound heal, don't want you to ruin the good work the doc did now do we” laughing as he left Tony in his painful thought   
No matter how hard he tried to focus he couldn't get his damn brain to work but finally give up on the darkness sleep claims him 

Time passes he lost track he thinks it been one or Two months the guards and doctor come in regularly to clean the wound and change the bandages the first time he saw the stitches he screamed another scar to his freak of a body by the time of his death he's going to look like Frankenstein monster. 

He could tell they were enjoying his pain he was in, he stayed cuff to the bed for 21 days so his wound could heal and be removed with minimal pain it was torture being cuffed to the bed being cleaned and fed taking the last bit of his freedom it took him a week to heal and walk again but then they came again with more guard so he didn't fight they didn't want the same thing to happen like before so they came prepared for it he couldn't remember what they did to him they knocked him unconcience after that, they left him alone which was strange the guards didn't abuse him as they use to which was on the plus side that and the more food before they gave him barely scraps. 

As the end of the third month came tony almost gave up on being saved he knew vision should have been able to find him by now he was an android for god sake. Waking with a startle sitting up straight he wondered what woke him there was no noise as he was about to lay down again the alarm sounded intruders feeling the hope he shoved down to rise again he stood up trying to hear what's going on after a while Tony could hear gunshots and screaming lots of screaming he was halfway to the door when. 

A loud bang on the door followed by another before it was thrown open and vision walked into the room, feeling as a massive load was lifted off his shoulders he sank to the floor laughing “you took your god damn time” 

Stepping out from behind vision peter stepped toward tony putting his hand on his shoulder and helping tony up “sorry mister stark but this place was not easy to find” vision stepped forward helping Peter get tony up from the floor tony whispers 

“Just please get me the hell out of here” knowing and hoping he will never see this place again he let vision and peter walk with him out of the door.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Back at the Hydra base  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Back handing the moron dared to make an excuse for losing his most valuable subject. 

Standing in front of a very pissed of debroski the head guard and his goons never saw him this pissed and they had every chance even with his other subjects debroski never got this pissed even when they accidentally killed one 

“how could you let them get him you where suppose to stop them do you even know what you let get slipped out of your greasy idiotic hands you morons, the testing, the procedure and the DNA fusing and combining took to him to his blood fused with his DNA and for what now his gone because YOU could not do your fucking job” pointing his finger infrond of the head guards face spittle flying out his mouth as he yelled at them he needed new people those that listen and do their job without making excuses but that was hard to come by he needed to get stark back and fast the last test they did come back positive and that is what mostly failed with all the other patients he needed to do more tests but he couldn't and that was a problem he was not willing to accept “find stark and bring him back I don't care who you have to kill to do it just get it done” debroski orders watching as they left.


	4. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a medical professional I did look it up as much as I could 
> 
> I don't own marvel only the oc

“Come on stark just give up already” demanded the shadow there we're no face to the shadow of the man that stood there, he was back in that room he should have known that his rescue was all a dream, no vision no peter and no rhodey. “Come on stark give up” sneered the shadow as it grabbed tony by the hair and dragged him along to the tub full of water. Oh god, not again. 

“Tony."Wake up”. A very familiar voice echoed in the room.   
“Come on tony wake up” came the voice again.

Tony woke with a start, sweat-soaked and panting.

“Its okay tony it was just a dream your fine”.

“Rhodey,” tony panted 

"Yeah, it's me its okay,” rubbing Tony's back trying to comfort his distressed friend.

“God that sucked” Tony chuckled devoid of humor.

“I bet you want to talk about it”asked rhodey watching tony flopped back on the bed. 

Shaking his head staring up at the ceiling“no in fine” he stated as he covered his eyes with his forearm,

“bullshit your not fine, you think I can't see it you have more and more nightmare's then you had before, you have to talk to someone get help,you need help,not just mentally physically too we don't know what they did to you”rhodey hissed, as he got up from the bed. 

Sitting up in bed “you don't think I know that, that every time I go to sleep for even a second I get nightmare's and anxiety attacks like I did not have enough of that, to begin with, I know I need to see a doctor I know but I can't I have been poked and prodded and experimented on enough, that even thinking about going to see a doctor gives me horrible panic attacks”. 

Rhodey Sat back down on the bed staring at tony “I'm sorry Tony, we're just worried about you don't sleep you don't eat and that you do eat you puke it out again, you can barely keep in the water”. Rhodey added 

“please don't talk about puking right now my stomach is already turning"Tony groaned” I know everybody is worried but I'll be fine I always am". As Tony lay back down again he added "if it gets worse I will go check it out okay" closing his eyes hoping he would get some more sleep he heard a soft thank you from rhodey before he drifted back to unrestful sleep.

Tossing and turning tony could not get to sleep he had maybe an hour or more sleep in before he woke up again the sun was starting to rise and he already knew vision was in the kitchen the smell of bacon was starting to make his stomach turn in the worst way he hated that feeling 

He could not take the smell of bacon and eggs anymore as tony bolted up from the bed making a dash for the bathroom he barely made it to the toilet before puking the last of his half-eaten dinner out Tony sat back against the cold tile his stomach turned again and he swallowed the groan, 

Surging forward, hands out and grasping the sides of the toilet bowl and emptied the little contents of his stomach resting his head on the cool rim of the bowl he hears the door to his bedroom open he turns to heave the nonexistent contents into the toilet feeling a cold cloth being pressed to his forehead “I can't even stand the smell of coffee without gagging”tony sobbed 

“I know you said you will go when it gets worse but I can't see you like this it's been more than a week tony please call in a doctor please”rhodey begged. 

Tony hated when rhodey is upset and he is the reason why he hated himself for worrying rhodey when he had more important stuff to do." Okay okay, you can have Friday call".

Leaning against the wall trying to pick himself up to brush his teeth and taking a quick shower as rhodey and Friday make plans with his doctors. 

It only took a few min to go down to the med bay of the tower for the testing they were about to do but it took hour's for the doctors to do the test that needs to be done. 

Laying in one of the beds Tony with rhodey and vision who joining them a while ago as they waited for results of the test to come. It didn't take long (after all you don't pay millions for bad equipment.)“ it's going to be okay tones” rhodey whispers to tony 

The doctor steps through the door “well Mr stark most of the test states your in healthy conditions but there is something strange that showed up in your blood and urine test”. He reported confident yet confused.

“ what is it,” Tony asked.

“well uhh its seems Mr stark that you're Pregnant” 

He must be getting deaf because he didn't just hear that “I'm sorry what did you say.” Tony stared at the doctor with shock shown vividly on his face he could not believe it, there is in no way a possibility that he is pregnant he was a man, men don't get pregnant.

“ you're pregnant, Mr. Stark.” he answers. 

And scratch that apparently they can. “no I heard you the first time but if you have not noticed I'm a man, men can't get pregnant, for a doctor, I would have thought you would know that we don't have the right equipment”tony stated while he gestured toward his body, trying to prove a point.

“ Yes, Mr stark I know that is what I also wanted to discuss with you, the scans we took of your lower torso where the incision was made it seems that instead of something being removed, they have placed a womb inside” He reported. 

“how?” Tony asked stunned at what the doc was telling him. 

Clearing his throat the doc stated“medical researchers have been working on a way for men and trans females to became pregnant by transplanting a womb to there lower torso, but that has not been achieved yet, however, there have been few cases, that is quite similar to yours where a scientist named Josh debroski experimented on an involuntary patients, resulted in an unwanted pregnancy and debroski losing his licence and 12 years in prison.” 

Coming out of shock from the pregnancy announcement meer minutes before putting a hand on Tony shoulder hoping to support his friend, Rhodey asked“what happened to the patients.” still couldn't believe what he was hearing. not liking the none-answer the doctor was giving Rhodey opened his mouth to ask again but was interrupted with pepper bursting into the room face full of worry

“ what's wrong Friday told me you were being checked out I came as fast as I Could” 

Tony wanted to laugh so bad I mean come on this has to be a really bad dream more like a really bad joke, that's the only way to explain it. 

He was aware of the voices around him, Rhodey was probably explaining to pepper what has happened while she tried to pull more information from the doctor but Tony could not concentrate all he could think of is there is a life growing inside him, a baby, his baby hell he didn't even want to think about who the other father is No, he most defiantly doesn't want to think about that 

“Mr. Stark” 

Being pulled from his thoughts he looked up from where he was staring at his hands.“ Sorry say that again” Tony asked.

“As I told Mr. Rhodes and Mrs. Potts I could do an ultrasound to see what exactly is happening in there and what is what then we will see what happens.” The doctor explained. 

Looking at Rhodey back to the doctor tony asked “so when do you want to do this doc” trying to put as much as Confidence in his voice, trying not show the nervousness in his expression.

“ if you'll just lay down for me we can get it started” laying back on the bed as the doctor got the equipment ready,“now Mr. Stark this will be cold”he stated as he applied the cold clear gel to his stomach

“shit.” tony gasp. 

pressing the transducer to his stomach a picture came on its screen“lets see here ”the doc mumbled as he watched the screen, tony gripped the sheets nervous at what he was going to see. 

Little curious. 

But mostly nervous. Turning the screen the doctor spoke“as you see there that circle, that is the embryo, there is also a tiny heartbeat, by the looks of it you're 6 weeks pregnant” wiping off the gel. “As for the morning sickness ill give you medication to combat it,” he added 

Tony was having a real hard time looking away from the picture the doctor had given him, that is his baby the sudden realism of what was happening dawned on him he was going to be a father the feeling of protectiveness and love rushed through him like a tidal wave that left him almost breathless.

“is there anything we can do about this, is there still time to consider abortion...” 

“pepper its a baby”Rhodey hissed angrily about what she applying.

“ill give you all some privacy to talk” the doctor responded as he left the room.

“no” Tony whispered still looking at the picture.

“ tony you have to understand the un normality of it all I know it's just a baby James but....”

“ Pep I know it's not normal and I know I'm not ready to be a father but who ever really is and god knows ill never idmit this I am scared, you and Rhodey has been the only family I had and then the others came and left now i only have you, Rhodey, vision hell even the kid but now he sigh now I have this baby growing inside me the only flesh and blood family I am ever going to get I'm not going to give that up so I'm asking you no I'm begging you to please support me in this”he looked at pepper with pleading eyes hoping she would support him

“you know I'll always support you tony you'll always be my family even if you make me crazy sometimes”She told him. 

What he ever did to deserve her he will never know but he was thankful. 

Kissing him on the forehead “i need to go I still have a company to run but I will come for a visit from time to time. She looks at Rhodey and you better look after him and promise to send me updated okay.” she added as she hugged Rhodey, looking back as she left the room. 

Looking at Rhodey after pepper left he asked“you think I'm crazy for doing this don't you” 

Rhodey shrugged walking closer to tony “yeah but you and I both know you have done plenty of crazy before this, but you know I'll always support you tones besides I'm going to be an uncle” Tony laughed at Rhodey. he will always be grateful for the family he has and he will do anything to protect them.


	5. Chapter Four

“You know you're not supposed to be in here doctors orders”Rhodey stated as he walked into the lab he knows he should be angry with Tony, he should be resting the doctor told him it may be a rough pregnancy the second time they went for ultrasound and a checkup to see if everything was still okay the doctor had an expression on his face that he couldn't explain but he didn't like it. 

Tony jerked round where he was reading on his computer so focused on what he was reading he didn't even hear Friday tell him Rhodey was here or when Rhodey entered the lab,“ hey sourpatch what are you doing here aren't you supose to be at Rehabilitation therapy?”tony asked looking at Rhodey guiltily for being caught but he couldn't help it this was his place of comfort a place where he could think and forget, a safe zone even if there were no danger. 

“i was, the question is tony why aren't you on the couch in the living room or better yet in bed where you can rest?”Rhodey replied knowing what his answer would be, he had to push he couldn't let Tony put any added pressure on himself as he always does even if it wasn't his job or his problem, he's and the baby's health depended on it even thou it was still strange to even think of a man with a baby yet stranger its his best friend and brother, he has had a protective feelings over tony since M.I.T now its more overpowering than before he couldn't stand tony getting hurt not before and not now. 

“ you know me,restless can't keep still and beside i needed to check out this Josh Debroski, something has been bugging me about this him.” Tony answered turning towards the screen, trying to ignore the concern he saw on rhodey. 

“what did you find?.” rhodey asked turning his attention toward the screen. 

Blowing out a breath dragging his hand through his hair, not knowing how to explain it to Rhodey without worrying him even more than he already does, he was supposed to concentrate on himself getting better learning how to properly walk again, he knows the brace's work but it's only a prototype, 

“Tony.” 

Fingers snapping in front of his face pulled him out of his thoughts“ sorry uhm Josh debroski i didn't find a lot about him, birth certificate, marrage licence. Josh debroski married Ana hòligone at age 18. At 20 they went to college for 4 years getting their bachelor degrees, while studying they were also trying to get pregnant but were unsuccessful, she fell into depression and committed suicide a year before she was supposed to get her Degree After the tragedy of losing his wife, he finished his degree and disappeared almost as if he fell off the face of the earth , but then I checked out the files of shield Romanoff leaked on the internet and bang his name is on here and you wouldn't believe what I found, it seems hydra took a liking to debroski when he started experimenting on people that landed him in jail he would have spent the rest of his life there but hydra made a deal that only gave him 12 years. they agreed to fund his research if he works with them piling up the body count to almost 200 Deaths more then before.” Tony spoke turning towards Rhodey as he continues “so after his wife died he went completely crazy and his first project was womb transplant for males so after the fact of his wife death he tried to find a way to either replace his wife or have her reborn but most of the pregnancy's miscarried or the patients died in the first trimester.” 

Tony couldn't even imagine how the guy must have felt losing the person he loved he knows what debroski did or still does is wrong in so many ways but he couldn't fathom the pain he went through even the thought of losing pepper or Rhodey gave him a knot in his stomach hell he almost did lose them with the mandarin and Rhodey's fall he sure as hell don't want to go through that again.

“ well that explains the doc's expression the other day he was surprised you're still alive and the baby is healthy” Rhodey Groused not really happy about what he heard the fact that tony still may die didn't sit well with him. 

“I gave a sample of my blood to Friday to see what they injected me with Friday will alert me when she is done shouldn't take long nonetheless” 

turning the rolling chair sitting down Rhodey asked“have you thought of taking a paternity test yet, to see who he is,You don't think it's debroski kid do you” 

He hoped not to be honest he really didn't want to find out knowing that he is either one of hydra lackeys or worse the madman debroski's kid gave him a bad taste in his mouth. 

Not that he would make him think other whys of his baby he would refuse to be like his father, he will never be ignorant of his kid or treat him or her like his did to him even if he had no idea how to be a father he damn well would do his best to provide and support his kid and make him happy he is just glad he's not doing it alone“yauh I did but it doesn't matter at the end of the day it's still my kid, I will do a paternity test after he or she is born, and if they want to know who he is then I'll tell them even if not knowing is better then knowing it's their choice” tony replied. 

Stifling a laugh Rhodey wiped away a fake tear and joked “that is so touching man I'm so proud“ finally giving in Rhodey laughed. 

“oh hardy ha very funny” tony glared at him with no real heat. 

Laughing, even more, Rhodey answered “it must be the emotions” 

Having a comeback tony was interrupted by Friday telling him his bloodwork results were done. “Put it up for me sweetheart,” Tony asked turning to where the results were beginning to show. It was quiet as both of them read what was in the report.

“oh shit ”they both said in unison knowing it took a real sharp turn and trouble will be coming to there front door 


	6. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooo what do we have here

Human, on thing he prided and hated about himself, is that he was human he had no superpower, no enchanted senses, super speed or super strength but that was okay because he was iron man tony fucking stark he didn't need all that to be great he was born great well at least he thought so, had thought so not so much anymore. 

And all that had now changed if what he was looking at was true he is not so human anymore, either they found a way to make a serum akin to the super soldier serum or they still had some left after barns and the super soldiers but either way they had used it on him he if he remembered they didn't give him anything that looked like the serum he will have to look into that and by the look of it there are some other chromosomes mixture that combined with his some not the same as the others yet its fused perfectly he needed to do some test to see if he could comprehend what they exactly were 

He wished Bruce was here he knew a lot more DNA modification then he does but unfortunately, bruce is god knows where doing god knows what and he couldn't find him which is a first and he tried everything and looked everywhere he knew Ross was looking for Bruce too tony just hoped he never finds him

“well, shit this makes things more complicated do you have any idea what those are,” Rhodey asked as he turned towards Tony.

“the one part yes it's almost the same serum Rogers has in him there is just some there that are a little deferent then Rogers but the others i have no clue to what they are but i will find out what it just needs time”running his hand through his hair letting out a sigh he been doing it a lot lately thing just keeps on getting complicated he's tired more tired then he has ever been even when he didn't sleep 72 hours. 

Not to mention nausea, bloating and cramps the odd dreams, however, he can deal with they ward off the nightmares he's getting more sleep in then he had in years

“You look beyond tired why don't we get you to bed” urging tony up by his shoulders Rhodey walked Tony to his room. 

Sitting him on the bed Rhodey pulled off his shirt and laying him down, Tony was already asleep when he tucked him into bed. 

Rhodey knew tony was having a hard time lately with everything he been through along with the pregnancy and not to mention the things he still needed to do, pepper was trying to hold off Ross while tony recovers but he was stubborn if tony doesn't go see Ross or even call him Ross is going to take things into his own hands which was going to be a disaster he will show up here unanticipated at any time and that can't happen not with tonys present state they needed to come up with a plan to deal with everything and try not to put too much on tony's shoulders work together even if he's not going to like it. 

Walking toward the living he sees pepper sitting on the couch tapping away on her stark pad “hey didn't see you here Tony is asleep if you wanted him” 

Looking up pepper smiled at Rhodey “ i just wanted to see how he was doing but Friday already told me he went to bed so i thought I'll stay till morning to see for myself”

Rhodey knew that pepper was worried he didn't forgive her for hurting tony but he could try and understand. 

“he is fine pepper, pregnant but okay you know tony he always makes it through no matter what pushes him down” patting her knee as he sat down next to her 

“i know that's what we love about Tony he never give up, he is going to need help and we will be there for him” it was going to be a rough ride for Tony he knew that and he wished he could take some of it away for him but he couldn't all he could do now was be there for him whenever he needed it.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Frowning at the sudden light behind tony eyes he slowly woke from a blissful sleep he didn't want to wake up but the was sun shining in his eyes. 

He wondered when it became morning he couldn't have slept so long he always woke up before the sunrise no matter how late he stayed awake. 

Feeling a hand move up his chest tony turned his head to look who it was when he put his sight on a very naked Steve he only had a blanket over his lower body “Steve” tony gasp steve was in his bed how he didn't know but he was there naked and he couldn't bring himself to care 

“shhh hay it was just a dream” moving forward and resting his head on tony's Steve looked into his eyes “everything is okay” 

Rolling on top of him steve start kissing his neck grabbing steve hips holding on for his dear life as he felt every inch of Steve on top of him and enjoying the sensation of Steves hard length grinding on his hip. 

Letting go of Steves hip tony grabbed him by the hair bring him up for a kiss lips moving in Rhythm all locked up passion and desire broke lose as the kiss goes on and on while the grind against each other, “OH GOD Steve” Tony moaned against Steve's lips he was so close breaking the kiss 

“let me take care of your doll” Steve whisper as he grinds his length faster against tonies. 

“Steve” Tony screamed as he came.

***jerking upwards breathing heavily he looked around the room there was no sigh of steve it was still dark out, looking down at the mess he made on his stomach he groans “ it was all a dream” turning his head Tony looked at the clock hoping there may be some time for some more sleep when he saw it was 6:59 am “your fucking kidding me”


	7. chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little suprize and a reveal of many things to come 
> 
> Tony's project will be soon revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long again i have a family member visit and i have been putting them is paragrafs if i did make a mistake I'm sorry i have been doing this at 4 in the morning and the other chapter will be here soon I'm already busy with it

No matter how hard he tried tony couldn't stop thinking about the dream he tried working on formulas and designs for a new suit for Peter and himself he couldn't do the heavy lifting for obvious reasons so he did the little things. 

He was having a relatively good day today he was working on a new project but he couldn't stop thinking about the damn dream to concentrate on it, he didn't even know where it came from he never thought of Steve like that okay he would be lying if he said he hadn't thought of Steve like that maybe once or twice but it's kind of hard not to notice the walking talking living breathing sex on legs that live under the same roof then he does and besides tony is a ladies man he liked woman the curvier the better. 

So now here he sits in his kitchen with the fifth cup of tea( Yes tea because a certain platypus needed to get his ass kicked for throwing away the Coffee and getting rid of the coffee machine)staring into the distance when a well prim and refreshed pepper came into the kitchen no matter what time it was or where she was pepper was always organized and well-dressed walking to where the coffee machine used to be looking for her caffeine fix

“ tony where is the coffee maker ”

coming out of his daze turning towards pepper while taking a sip“ ask Rhodey he read from a pregnancy book that coffee intake is bad for the baby so he got rid of it including the really expensive coffee so I hope you don't mind tea” he simply stated with irritation he loved his coffee it helps him to think and stay awake now he can't have any of it and tea is just untasteful for him and its not working at all seemingly to Accept it she shrugs

“ Are you okay tony you seem a little distracted ”

She was right he was distracted which wasn't in normal for him but he wasn't doing anything at all he was just staring into the distance which was un-normal for him“I'm fine just been having some odd dreams nothing to worry about, when did you get in by the way” 

Sitting down next to tony “last night I wanted to check on you but you were already asleep so I stayed the night, so I have been thinking while you are still you know flat bellied we should show you in public deal with the meeting for SI and deal with Ross before he just show up in the blue then get you out to events balls and charity events let people and paparazzi see you so if you do show and go into hiding people won't question it or wonder where you are, leaving you in peace standing while grabbing a glass to pour her orange juice, so what do you think”

Leaning back watching as pepper went about the kitchen it was a good idea even if meeting Ross send a shiver down his back he knew he had to do it,  
it will also take some load off his shoulders and more time to work on his project “yeah it sounds great just tell me when and where” drinking the last of the half cold tea tony stood and putting the cup in the sink “I'm going down to the lab I have project I'm working on, make the plans and put it up ill be there”kissing pepper on the cheek as he left without waiting for her to respond.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Knowing he needed to discuss all the details with pepper about her plan but tony needed to make plans of his own he needed to find a way to get the now rogue avengers pardons.

He came to realise that now that he was going to have a kid he needed to take care of him/her and he couldn't do that while being IronMan well he could but he knew that there was a big chance that one day he was going to either mess up and end up dead or they would be to much for him to handle and end up getting killed.

He knew vision and or the kid was going to be there with him but with the Avengers not being as strong of a defence as it was stronger villains in much bigger groups will come so the best thing he could do is protect the world all while he gets the accords changed, Expose Ross getting him behind bars, Getting S.H.I.E.L.D back and running while he worked to get all the avengers and not so avengers pardons should be easy Right. 

Now all he had to do is figure out how he was going to do that while he was retired he didn't want his kid to go through what he did when he was young that includes losing her parents or parent at a young age

At the arrival tony walked into the lab he wanted to see if Friday could find DNA that matches to those that was in his“ how is it looking fry” he asked taking a seat shifting throu the designs of the project it has been coming along nicely although it was only the begin stages of developing he needed to work on the outer design of it while he still could

“Its going great so far boss the data and protocols is being added and transferred now it may still be a while before they can be activated ”

“Great, fry open a new folder named R.O.S.S then I want you to find out about the past present and future activities of Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross heck into it if you have to leave no prove that any one was there get any and or every piece of information you can but be careful.  
“And how is the DNA search going any news”

“yes I have been able to track multiple DNA Strands. One a super solder DNA and the other are various Mutant DNA Strands”

“Mutant?” shocked he suspected the Super solder serum DNA but mutant DNA he was surprised 

“yes back in 1973 a man named Bolivar trask who killed and experimented on mutants for there DNA to create robots called sentinels to track and kill mutants,  
shield if not Hydra got there hands on it DNA  
and it seems they used it on you boss.

“Fry add going to see Charles Xavier to the almost full list to do please and what about the super soldier DNA”

“yes boss, the super soldier serum I had run was not the same strane of serum that Capt Rogers has however its a well made copy of the super soldier serum its also the exact same serum that was used on Sergeant James Buchanan Barns” 

Tony felt like he could pull out his hair, not only does he NOW have mutant DNA but that his DNA matchs barnes “your telling me that my DNA is now so royale screwed up that I'm a mutant and that i have a blood match with Barnes” tony asked the erg of banging his head against the desk was growing by the minute 

“yes as it seems you and Sergeant Barnes are now blood related boss” Friday voiced with a hint of sympothy.

*THATS JUST GREAT* giving in to the erg he banged his head against the desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and i am starting on a new story see my Tumblr for info about it  
> and follow me if you want
> 
>  
> 
> Names Jilliezax247 also RedStarFox


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty normal day   
> And meeting with Ashole Ross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon Confrontation with Laura and kids moving them somewhere save   
> Charity balls   
> Meeting with prof Xavier   
> Also attemp kiddnapping boy one hell of a suprize is coming

Sighing run a hand through his hair, Tony felt like he was going nowhere it's not that he wasn't doing anything but because it's going so slow, Tony liked fast and getting things done, its already been three weeks since Tony found out due to his now screwed up DNA he was a mutant and he was also related to Barnes, it was starting to give him a headache.

The arranging of parties and meeting was also tiring him out, Tony was now almost 3 months pregnant and he could see the small changes to his body easy to hide but still a little alarming.

He had a meeting with Charles Xavier in a week then he had a charity ball the week after that and so on and on and on.

He wasn't looking forward to any of it especially the meeting with the king of Wakanda, T'challa 

Tony wasn't stupid he knew the Rogue avengers was hold up there, he was angry at first but got over it he was too old for grudges although now he looked younger then he was before, stronger too.

He had started noticing very strange things was happening to him well stranger than being pregnant, yesterday he was talking to his bots Dum E and U which is normal he always does but this time he understood every single word they said, he could also reach any kind of tech and control them, controlling the suits has been better he still had Friday there to help him but now the bond goes deeper he could feel numbers, designs and codings at the back of his mind like it was a part of him, also now he could see as clear as day what was wrong with the vehicles he has and how to make them work better and drive faster.

“Boss you have a meeting with secretary Ross in an hour”

Looking up from the project he's been working on “thanks fry is there any way I can avoid it"tony really didn't want to meet with Ross or much less be in the same room with him, something other then usually does not sit right with Tony he knew Ross would do anything not only to get banner but to find the rogue avengers he had Friday compiled evidence against Ross but nothing solid.

Making his way up to take a shower, he contemplated if he wanted to find out who the other father was he knew he needed to know if he needed to take action when the time comes to tell his son\daughter who their other father was and if he wanted to know if he was having a girl or boy it didn't really matter to him although he wouldn't know what to really do with a girl thank god for pepper

Arriving tony started undressing heading toward the shower, he caught his reflection in one of his mirrors, he couldn't really believe it the scares that run up his whole front torso where the arc reactor was and where they cut him open was starting to fade those that were small were already gone.

Looking at his stomach tony placed his hand on his barely formed bump he muttered “you know this is really not a world you want to be born in its shit and I should probably try and stop cursing" he chuckled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sitting in the conference room tony waited for Ross, typed away on is stark pad there were still some coding he needed to do before he could build the inner shell of his project he could just have done it with his mind but he liked it old school working with his hands and he was still new at it if he worked too hard with his mind he gets a splitting headache and his nose bleeds the first time he overdid it he was nearly knocked out cold trying to build a suit from scratch luckily vision was there to catch him when he staggerd to the floor which ended with vision telling pepper and him getting a tongue lashing from pepper and rhodey which pepper told 

 

“so you finally decided to meet with me instead of keeping me on hold,” Ross asked as he walked into the room shaking Tony's hand and taking a seat across from tony 

“like I told you I like seeing the red light blink” Tony stated putting his pad down “okay Ross you have me here what is it that you want from me if you haven't noticed I'm a busy man I don't have a lot of time”

Tapping his fingers against the conference table“ yes stark I did notice although for someone who has been kidnapped recently I would have thought you would take some time to yourself”

Tony knew Ross was trying to hit a nerve, but all it did was send a chill down his spine and Tony suppressed it didn't show it either he was too good at hiding his emotions“ I've dealt with it, what is it you want Ross I don't think it my mental state you want to talk about”

“the rogue Avengers” Ross answers.

Tony Sigh“I already told you I don't know where they are, and I promise *Not* if I find out where ill tell you” right sure Tony would tell him when hell freezes over.

“Alright then how about you tell me where Barton family is we know he has one we just don't know where”

Tony wasn't surprised Ross would go so low, he just didn't expect it to be that bluntly *asshole* “Even if I did know ross I wouldn't tell you, they don't have anything to do with this and you know it”

Standing ross walked to the large window he looked out “stark for all we know he could be there and if he isn't then we could find him by using them to lure him in”

It pissed Tony off that Ross would use children to get what he wants he really needed to get rid of ross legally “even if he wasn't there and even if he was, we are going to put the lives of innocent at risk so if that is all I have things I need to do”picking up his stark pad he made his way to the door he needed to get out he felt an uneasy feeling he didn't like.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all sorry it been so long i have had this ready but didn't get a chance to update so for having to wait so long i am going to give you 2 yes 2 spoilers of the upcoming future chapters hope you enjoy.<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You know Steve your an asshole, what kind of person keeps the death of their parents from them ” Tony hissed as he stepped into Steve's space.
> 
> Sighing Steve knew this coming sooner or later he just wished it was later rather than sooner“ tony..” was all he could say before he was interrupted again.
> 
> “And you know if i didn't want to Kiss you so badly i would have punched you in the face” Tony hissed again.
> 
> “Tony look, wait what” was all he got out before he was pulled down and kissed.

Watching as stark left the building, get into his car and drove off he dialed his employer.

“Sir we saw him, yes he just left, yes sir he was alone, yes sir we will and no he hasn't shown any signs yet, we will keep watch, will do sir” Ending the call he started the car and drove the same direction stark went.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
No matter how far he got from Ross the bad feeling he had still don't go away so he kept going until he was at stark tower he needed to talk to Rhodey about going with him to Xavier mansion he felt safe when someone was with him.

He also needed to look after the baby he couldn't just defend himself when he was attacked he needed help and as much as he hated to take Rhodey away from his therapy but he needed to get Rhodey out from time to time.

“Gumdrop” Tony called as he walked out the lift and towards where Rhodey was sitting he could see he was out of breath sitting down “you up for a little road trip snookums”.

Chuckling Rhodey asks “i could use a break, where to and when”

“Xavier mansion I have an appointment with the prof in two hours so are you coming with”.

“Are you sure you're not pushing yourself, Tony, I know you have a lot of work to do but you need to look after yourself?” Rhodey asked he was worried Tony was pushing himself again he knew Tony too long to know he will push himself till he either passes out or be put out and neither was good for tony.

“Hay hay I know that look, I'm fine, great actually, so don't worry, take a shower and we will go and if it will make you happy then happy will drive” Tony smiled as he stood patting Rhodey on the shoulder.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
It was a nice warm and sunny day so Charles wanted to wait outside for his guest to arrive a few of his students and personal friends had decided to join him when they had found out who was coming.

Charles didn't exactly know what to expect when he got a call from miss potts stating tony stark wanted to make an Appointment to meet with him he also didn't expect the total silence that was coming from the car that was approaching the only thoughts he could hear was those of Colonel Rhodes which was quite loud,

Mr. Rhodes was worried about his friend and scared he could lose him, but what stunned Charles was the reason Mr. Rhodes was worried about he couldn't quite believe it.

Watching as the car pulled up Charles tried again to see if he could get inside starks mind but was rejected from starks mind with such force it caused pain to shoot through his mind.

Noticing the pained fling “you okay professor”Hank asked he was also surprised when he heard who was coming it took a day for it to sink in.

“Yes I'm fine, let's go greet our guests” he added as he rolled forward where the car had stopped if stark wanted to let them know he will do it himself.

≈≈∆≈≈

Tony didn't want to be here, he was feeling uncomfortable, a feeling of unease that slid down his back, knowing there was a house full of mutants almost just like him now and two of those mutants was telepaths.

“ Good afternoon Mr. Stark, Mr. Rhodes i hope you had a safe travel?” Charles asked as tony climes out the car.

“ professor Xavier yes thank you and please its tony Mr, stark is my father, and thank you again for agreeing to meet with us there is something important we need to discuss,” Tony said as they shook hands“ in private ” he added looking at the other mutants that had come with Xavier.

“ as long as you call me Charles, tony these are a few of my close friend's Eric lehnsherr along with hank macCoy, jean grey, and Scott Summers you can trust them just as much as you can trust me, shall we take this inside” Charles had to be cautious he didn't know stark all that well but by the look of it stark didn't trust just anyone.

Settled in the common room jean had left to get them beverages (Mostly tea since Tony couldn't have coffee) he had a buzzing almost like static sound in his ear he couldn't get rid of it was bothering tony and it was getting louder.

“you wanted to discuss something Mr. Stark,” Charles asked he couldn't help but noticed stark's irritation and distraction he wished he could have read what was bothering stark but the mental shield was still there to stop him.

“Yes Right,” he said ignoring the buzz at the back of his head, “ some strange things have been happening to me, i could do thing that i couldn't before and i didn't know why so, i did some tests and i found a mutant gene known by as the X-gene and i know that is impossible, i wasn't born with the X-gene, also neither one of my parents had the X-Gene well not that i knew of anyways”

“that's strange the X-gene is a Genetic Trait that allows the mutant to naturally develop superhuman powers and abilities, how exactly did you obtain it without being born with it,” Hank asked taking a cup of tea jean had just arrived with.

Hesitating tony looked over to Rhodey who had been quiet letting tony be the one to explain and tell his story and support him when he needed it, giving Tony a nod of encouragement to continue.

As Tony went on telling them the story of his capture he felt a little at ease from finally talking about it he just made sure he left out the pregnant part he wasn't ready to talk about that yet, although he would have thought the professor already know about it and just be kind not to talk about it.

“I don't remember most of the things they did to me they made sure i was mostly unconscious for it, i remember the torture, the pain and being sick a lot,” Tony said the pain wasn't such a big deal pain he was used to, the sickness was another story, he hated being sick from a young age, it made him feel useless and out off bound so he made sure he didn't get sick.

“We may be able to help with that, one of my students here have the ability to manipulate memories also known as Mnemokinesis, he will be able to let you see and hear any memory you want to see, but only with your permission of course”Charles told him trying to reassure him he could say no.

Truth be told he didn't want to find out, sometimes not knowing is better than the known but he needed to know what they really did to him, it has been bothering him for awhile.

“Alright lets do it but whatever he sees in my memories will not be spoken of in any way and he would keep it to himself” Tony said sternly he didn't want this to come back and bite him in the ass, but he also know Charles was a respectable person he could trust him a little.  
•••••••••••••••••••••  
The fact that Charles hadn't asked stark what his abilities were surprised Erik usually its the first thing he needed to know, he knows Charles better than anyone he saw the flinge when starks car arrived even when Charles tried to cover it.

Jean had left to get the student Charles had referred too as stark laid down on one of the sofas as they waited so he took his chance to mentally ask, he knew Charles would hear him.

{what are you up to Charles} he didn't wait long for his reply even though Charles wasn't looking at him.

{Erik his mind has a mental shield over it, you and i both know that it is impossible to shield ones mind i want to know if it is his abilities or something else} it was a reasonable answer.

{Why don't you just ask him, Charles} Erik asked.

{If i have to tell you, Erik, i may wonder about your reading skills, one wrong question, and he shuts close like a vault, we need to be cautious and respectful}charles answers giving Erik aside glans.  
••••••••••••••••••••••  
With jeans arrival tony nerves had settled, Charles had a great idea he just didn't like having poked around in his head a lesson he learned well thanks to Maximoff.

Looking at the kid that had enter the room tony couldn't really see what made the kid a mutant he looked almost the same age as Parker, the kid had black hair, a lean and long frame the only thing that does give him away is his eyes Rainforest green with a bright glow which was quite impressive.

“Tony this is Bow Johnson, he is one of my most loyal students, bow you know tony stark, now bow you are here because we hope you can help Mr. Stark, he needs you to help him with some of his forgotten memories”Charles introduced them he knew he was playing a dangerous game and that Erik was right he should of just ask but something was ticking at Charles.

“i can try to help as much as I can professor X-xav-vier”the kid stuttered with a shy quiet voice.

Laying his head on the sofa arm tony closed his eyes, he felt Bow put his hand on his head, a warm feeling rushed through his head it was a different feeling from Wanda's magic, it was warm as memories were pushed front and center::

: Tony, Tony Sweetheart oh what are you doing in there look at you-you're so dirty now covered in dust: his mother's voice reached out to him and pulled him to her as her face appears a small smile graced her face as she patted the dust out of his hair.  
••••  
It went as fast as it came as a new memory was shown.

: TONY WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO I TOLD YOU NOT TOUCH THAT: his father shouted angerly, he was drunk again Tony could smell the booze on him as if he was there, GET OUT YOU LITTLE BRAT: Howard slurred as he felt his feet move he was pushed into yet another memories he could not quite remember.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
When Tony had given Bow permission to enter his mind to help him Charles was taken back with the amount of loud clustered thoughts that rampaged his mind.

Disorganized to the point Charles started to get a migraine from trying to sort out some of the thoughts that went through his mind, the thoughts were going to fast for Charles to keep up with them and no matter where he dug himself in he always seems to get lost in starks mind, it was interesting and confusing all in one mind stack.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
: Come on Master Anthony we don't want to upset him even more than he already is: The real Jarvis said while he led tony out of his father's lab.  
••••  
: Tony sweetheart what are you doing: Ana looked down at Tony with soft eyes: you are supposed to be In bed now go on:  
••••  
Memories after memories went by one after the other some happy memories but mostly dark ones tony would love to forget again.

A recent memory came to him he couldn't move or open his eyes all he could do was listen  
: I'm done with him we will need to keep an eye on him from now on: a voice to his right said, he hadn't heard that voice before but he already knew where he was, a place he would never forget.

: you think the procedure worked this time: the other voice asked he could recognize the head guard voice, it sends chills down his back.

: the others had failed due to the usage of the wrong DNA and they weren't prepared for it, but this time we made sure to prepare him for the long run and with Captain Rogers DNA alongside the Winter Soldiers he will have his perfect super Soldier.

*Rogers DNA* the only DNA tony found was Barne's unless *oh god, i need to get out* as more memories sent tony head first into a panic attack.  
•••••••••••••••  
charles saw something was wrong, tony breathing was harsh, there was pain showing on his face, Rhodey had also noticed this he stepped forward going to comfort his friend.

Charles was going to tell bow to take a break when a piercing pain shot through their minds, pushing bow backward with force knocking him out cold while the rest of them held their hand to their heads.

Break from the state tony was in he walked to the window pressing his warm forehead against the cool glass, trying to catch his breath.

“ I'm sorry i can't-can't do this” breathed a stutter,  
He hated the fact that they could see him like this tony didn't want anyone to see him anything other than strong.

“its alright tony, we should have expected this to happen” Charles stated.

Turning back toward them, Hank and Erik had bow on the couch he had been on moments ago, the kid was still out cold he felt guilty even if he had no idea what had happened.

“is he going to be okay,” Tony asked pointing at the kid.

“yes he would be okay he'll just have a headache but unharmed are you all alright” Charles ask he already know Tony won't talk about what he saw so he didn't try

“Yes thank you, Charles and thanks again for helping, we should probably get going still have things to do if anything pops up about anything you need to know ill call you” Rhodey said as he took a hold of tony's shoulder.

“of course have a safe drive back, Jean will show you out” charles said.

“thank you”Rhodey said as he lead tony towards the front door.

Watching them leave Erik stood beside charles “well that was a short visit” erik stated looking down at charles who was still looking at where stark had left.

“he will be back” charles told erik, by the rush tony was to leave and the few minutes he was in his mind told charles all he needed to know, oh he will be back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i couldn't find a mutant that had the powers i wanted so i made one ill be adding to the tags soon and Btw
> 
> I dont own Marval just the O.C  
> This story is pure fan fiction


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly another chapter yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony was grabbed from behind just when he entered the conference room, feeling a pinch at his neck and numbness reach his body he knew he was drugged as the darkness started to claim him he heard a very unexpected voice 
> 
> “Did you really think i didnt know”  
> “oh Stark who do you think suggested you”  
> Hearing laughter as darkness claims him.

After they left Xavier Mansion the static at the back of Tony's mind became unbearable, laying back against the headrest of the car tony closed his eyes the memories were still fresh in his mind.

“You okay tones, you look tired,” asked Rhodey, he had an ice pack on his head from the splitting pain that went through his head.

“Yeah I'm fine just need a little nap” He mumbled  
Tony concentrated on the static almost as if he was turning into a frequency, getting closer and closer he could almost hear voices they were muffled like they were talking underwater.

Concentrating only on the voices, Tony started working on clearing the noises and grabbing the vocals.

“This better is good news,” a very familiar voice said Tony didn't have a good feeling about this.

“Yes sir we are getting close to finding bartons farm it won't be long now” another voice answered in return.

*Shit* Tony knew now who the voice belongs to now it was Ross and he was looking for the farm.

“Good let me know when you do we will send out a team to retrieve bartons family” Ross replied.

As sudden, as it came, there were no more voices or static and the throb was gone.

“Tony hey”

Feeling the shake of his shoulder, tony jolted upright he felt refreshed like he slept but Tony swore he didn't sleep and by the unease in his gut told him it wasn't a dream.

“How long was I out,” he asked wiping the sleep out of his eyes and holding back a yawn.

“ Half an hour or so we are almost home” Rhodey answers.

“Great, happy step on it we need to get home fast ” he added as he pulled out his phone and dialed pepper“ pep I need you to get the chopper ready I want to leave as soon as I get there” hanging up before she could form a replay.

“Woah tony what the hell, please explain what just happened,”Rhodey asked he looked surprised as if tony just magically appeared.

“Okay long story short, before this trip I had a meeting with Ross he wanted to know where bartons family were so I lied and said I didn't know, a few hours after that i started getting a buzz in the back of the head, and now i just found out Ross is so close finding bartons family, i need to get them out of there and somewhere safe” tony Explained to Rhodey hoping he would understand.

“What does Ross want with bartons family,” Rhodey asked.

“As bait for barton” Tony added without a beat.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Approaching the farm tony had wondered if Barton had already taken his family away but since civil war tony doubted it, the words Barton had said to tony still hurt him he shouldn't be surprised that Barton took him so low especially after Ultron 

As the chopper had landed Laura Barton was standing outside her house she had heard the chopper coming, hoping it was Clint but she knew it couldn't be she, however, was surprised when stark climes out of the chopper. 

“Mr. Stark” Laura was completely confused the last time she saw him was when he had hidden out at her farm,“Did something happen,” she asked Tony.

“No Ms. Barton but you and your kids need to come with me this place isn't safe anymore”

“Why, what happened”

“I'll explain later, at the moment people are looking for you and your kids they want to use you to get to your husband, we need to get you out of here”

“I'll go pack a few things and get my kids ready,” she said turning towards the house but stopped“ where are we going to stay”.

“I've had a place arranged for you to stay, pack only the most important stuff the rest will be supplied to you when you need it,” he said while tony ushered her inside the house.

Helping bartons wife pack and getting her kids into the chopper the buzz from before started again, it didn't take Tony long before he cleared up the vocals, he was getting better at using his abilities it still gave him a minor headache but it was durable.

“We need to go, they found the farm,” he said as he lifted laura onto the chopper before climbing into it himself   
••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Walking up to Charles as he sat by the window look out the courtyard, it was late everyone was asleep Charles always go down the halls to check if everything was fine with the students, but tonight he didn't which was strange in itself.

“You want to explain to me what this morning was about,” Erik asked glances down at Charles.

“Depending on what you mean Erik” Charles answers Charles still didn't look at him.

“Oh don't give me that, I know you Charles why was testing starks Abilities so important this morning when you could have just asked” Erik questioned Charles, he hated when he had to pull information out of Charles, it didn't sit well with him well.

“It wasn't his abilities I was testing, it was his unborn child's,” Charles told Erik finally glancing toward Erik.

Stunned Erik could only stare at Charles, unborn child impossible “I'm sorry what” he said flabbergasted.

“It's a long story and frankly it's not mine to tell but Remember when Jean came to us she had manifested her powers at a young age of 10 and became one of the most powerful mutants there is” 

“Yes I remember it was quite impressive for a girl her age” 

“Exactly, Erik, Jean was only Ten years old when her abilities manifested but now we have a child who used her powers to protect he father while she wasn't even born yet ”

“What are you saying, Charles” 

“What I'm saying is that unborn child is a class 5, Omega Level mutant just think how powerful she could become when she is born, she may be even more powerful then jean”

“So we may have a problem”

“Yes my friend we may have a problem”  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Walking into tony lab Rhodey spotted tony sitting at his work bence with his head in his hands, which didn't ease his worry after tony's panic attack at Xavier Manson Rhodey had been at a constant worry Rhodey feels like its going to be a round the clock thing for him.

“Hey you okay, Friday said you needed me” Rhodey said, taking a seat next to tony.

“remember when you asked me if i was going to do a paturnity test and i told you it didn't matter”tony asked Rhodey

Confused to the sudden question“Yuah i remember”.

“I went and had a rush Prenatal paternity test before i got back and i just read it” tony stated.

“And” Rhodey incourage tony.

“The good news is its a girl” tony smiled at Rhodey “Whats the bad news” Rhodey asked.

“Well can't really say bad news”, tony gave a humorless laugh, “but the other biological father is Rogers”.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has an uninvited guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi look who is finally back I know I know I was gone for a very long time I really tried to come back sooner but when life gives you lemons you make lemonade or in my case lemon marang pie lol but any case I'm back with 3 chapters yay and also if you read it there is a time skip in chapters it was put there purposely so it won't drone on and get boring   
> Oh and before I forget Thank you all for reading my story with the kudos and comments and the hits ily injoy reading

It was a somewhat normal afternoon he had gone to meetings in the morning, did the paperwork that pepper needed him to do and most important part got seen by his employees it was a weird feeling to be out and about after being cooped up for so long but it necessary giving that tony was near the end of his first trimester and he was really starting to show luckily he could still hide under oversized clothes and the excuse he gained weight is still in the works.

So coming home after a long long day of boring meeting and paperwork would have been beyond satisfaction If there hadn't been a leather coat and eye-patched intruder sitting on his couch, he should have known the sudden cut off in his head wasn't due to his lack of focus but from the connection being lost.

“Breaking and entering is a criminal offense you know,” Tony said as he walked towards the kitchen, grabbing Two bottles water from the fridge the feel of fury stare at the back of his head had him on edge as much as he is used too being stared at he hated it now it felt like they were looking straight through him and seeing not only every scar he had but also his baby girl growing in his womb and given that this is fury who is no doubt in contact with Romanoff which is linked to Rogers made it so many times worse.

Taking note as fury stood how his shoulders held stiff and the bags under his eyes stood out told tony fury hadn't had a decent amount of sleep in days and it made him curious about what is keeping fury awake at night were they hunting hydra did they know that they weren't gone and most importantly could they find out what had happened with him and if they did is that the reason he is here “you think i don't know that stark and do you think i care” fury said pulling tony out of his thoughts tony shouldn't have been surprised at the answer its fury after all.

“Why are you here fury, if you haven't noticed the Avengers aren't exactly here and hasn't been here for a long while,” Tony said as he handed fury bottled water before opening and taking a drink from his hoping to delay the conversation that was about to happen.

“I'm well aware and that's not why I'm here, I heard a rumor that you went missing for 3 months again care to elaborate,” fury asks staring at Tony with intent to get answers, which he wasn't willing to give, he didn't owe fury anything yes sometimes fury did show that he cared for example when they had been hiding from Ultron at barton's farmhouse he was at a dark place believing he was the one who ended the Avengers and yes he sometimes still believed it but he now knows it wasn't his fault that the Avengers split this time, This time it was Rogers doing.

He wouldn't lie and say he couldn't somewhat understand why Rogers did it hell if it was rhodey he would have sort of done the same he would however not have lied to Rogers about a certain event but still he would have done the same, it doesn't mean that Tony's not pissed about it oh because he was “ you know what they say fury all work and no play make tony stark a dull boy” Tony said giving his best smug and cocky smile he could muster even thou the memories of the real event flashed through his mind he had to clench his hands behind his back to hide it.

 

“So while you are so saying having fun, the Avengers are rogue's, trying to save the world with no weapons or technical support or a roof over their heads and with 117 countries hunting them” Fury's glare grew colder by every clipped word he spoke, Tony needed to remind himself to stay calm, the absolute nerve he had to come to him and question him about his loyalty to the Avengers he had stood by the Avengers gave them the best he could make upgraded there weapons yes he had made mistakes but he tried everything in his power to make them right.

What had shield done for the Avenger since they went dark, what had fury done for the accords and most of all what had fury done to make up for his mistakes other than releasing all shields data and information out into the world for all potential enemies to get their hands on and in danger shields employes oh but that was exposing hydra, like there weren't any other most efficient ways to deal with hydra without killing everyone on their payroll.

“What did you want me to do fury, let go of the little control we had, join the rogue avengers and say No to 117 countries” Tony chuckles humorlessly “ You and I both know it doesn't work like that,”.

“Then Change it, Make it work,” fury states coolly and the last of the restraint Tony was so clinging on snapped.

“Change it, I was willing to find a God Damn Way To Change Every Fucking Word And Law On that Contract The Minute They Fucking Signed It” Tony's voice rising with every word he spoke.

“Oh But Star Spangled Man with a plan, Dear Old Captain America Wanted it done his way he couldn't see his Boyfriend being Examined by a specialist to see what his damaged was Or to have his precious and Innocent Maximoff sent off to a school for people just like her so she could train her powers and not to use it to Fuck with peoples minds” Tony fumed he regrets allowing fury to see him snap the way he did but he didn't nor needed fury's judgment and by the shocked Expression on Fury's face he wasn't expecting it either sighing tony rubbed his hand over his face “If you just came here to give me a speech, Save it and just leave I had a long day and I'm tired so leave the way you came and dont let the door kick you on way out,”.

“Stark-” fury began but Tony had, had enough.

“And since your so concerned about the welfare of the Avengers, don't, I'm already working on a way to change the accord and get them pardoned and to be the first few to know i plan on retiring from both the Avengers and Ironman,” Tony responded.

Fury opened his mouth to talk again but by the way, Stark was holding his body told him he was done arguing so he turned and he left leaving Tony in his own peace. 

But he was far from finished.


	12. Chapter twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes into his second trimester and OMG the project (psst it's not so fab as I wanted it but it would do

“Again, Tony, I thought we talked about this” Rhodey Muttered as he stepped into the lab tony was in his second trimester and Rhodey wasn't taking any chances, he knew Tony wouldn't put the baby in any Unintended harm but with his run before walking habit have placed Tony in danger on more occasions then he could count,“and what the hell is that” Rhodey asked staring confused at the sphere shape pieces of metal on tony work table.

Grinning from ear to ear he knew Rhodey would come to find him when he found out he was in the lab, coming into his second Rhodey became more protective then before, trying to keep Tony off his feet and out of the lab also overfeeding him at dinner stating he's eating for two now which wasn't far from the truth his cravings had also gotten worse(if peanut butter, banana, jelly sandwich, and avocado, Chocolate Ice Cream) have anything to show for it, he would have thought the craving would be gone by now “Gumdrop your just in time”tony beckon Rhodey over where he was working on his project it was just about almost done, all the pieces and parts just needed to be added and put together.

Thinking back to his own childhood tony couldn't say he had the worst but he also couldn't say he had the best, with an always absent father Tony had substituted Jarvis as more of a father with his kindness and patients tony had someone to Confide in a best friend and he wanted that for his daughter someone that she could confide in and also protect her when she was in danger.

So he made her J.J an AI that could go anywhere she could, so if she was in any danger he would be there to protect her,(and the truth) he knew not telling Rogers about the baby was not fair and or wrong but he just couldn't do it for the life of him he just couldn't tell him, Tony couldn't count on both his hands how many times he had the phone open in his hands ready to press the call button only to freeze and close it which is why he also had a recorder system placed to the body of J.J so he could catch the precious moments Steve would miss.

There were so many reasons he needed to protect his baby girl, he hated that she would be growing up with his enemies looming over her he needed to be sure she was protected, building a suit within J.J frame was a challenging move but it was a success when she was in danger she or tony could activate the protector protocol and the suit will ensemble and take her to safety

“This is J.J, he is a prototype Ai system a guardian of sorts he will be there to protect the baby when she is born and I know, why need him if we are there but we would not always be with her to protect her, he's not done yet it still has some added additional adjustments that need to be done but when he is done he will be fully operational” Tony knew he was ranting off but the concern look Rhodey was giving him was working on his nerves.

“So your basically building another Robot,” Rhodey said as he glanced worriedly at tony giving at what Tony had been through Rhodey should have known that Tony would never create something like Ultron again and also that the program didnt have the mind stones influence on it.

“No, look it's not like before Ultron had been influenced by a force we couldn't comprehend a complete unknown this, this is a standard A.I just like Friday and Jarvis just with an added Mobile and defensive parts”Tony explained hoping Rhodey would understand the need for J.J.

Tony wanted the best for his daughter, he wanted her to have everything he didn't have, loving home and a loving family, friends she could go out with a boyfriend he could threaten.

“Maybe there is another way, ”Rhodey said and hope faded a little inside tony he really had hoped Rhodey would understand why they needed J.J.

Rhodey ran a hand over his head and rubbed his neck tony could tell he was trying to find the words “what if” Rhodey sigh “what if you just left got out, start new”

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing “What” hoping he had heard wrong, Rhodey wouldn't judge him for what had happened with Ultron at least he hoped not but the hope was quickly splintering Away, and the look on Rhodey's face didn't raise any hopes.

“Start a new life tony, when the baby is born, go somewhere disappear raise her as a normal father, not as Ironman or tony stark, just as tony a mechanic,” Rhodey said 

“I can't just pick up and go Rhodey, yeah I understand me building another A.I can be worrying and if you really want me to stop just say so but where did all this come from, I have responsibilities, people I have to protect” Tony explained 

“Like who the Avengers, the world..”Rhodey replied angerly 

“Yes and not just them you, pepper, Peter and happy i have to protect the people I care about” Tony argued 

“You care about them after everything they did to stabbing you in the back leaving you to die and skrewing with your mind after all that you are willing to help them” Rhodey Roared with rage 

“Yes, I have to...” Tony yelled back

“No, you don't we can survive without you tony” Rhodey Snapped the minute it left his lips Rhodey wanted to take it back the absolute devastation on Tony's face made his gut twist in guilt he didn't mean it that way “Tony shit I'm sorry I didn't...”Rhodey started but stopped when tony held up his hand.

“Dont worry about it Rhodes look I have still had a lot of work to do down here and you look tired why dont you go get some sleep okay” Tony mumbled fiddling with the tools and on his workbench Rhodey wanted to say something to apologize again but Tony turned away from him and he could tell his presence wasn't exactly welcomed  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
How had it came to this, never in a million years had tony thought it would Come to THIS, actually considering leaving his life behind and completely disappear he wanted what was best for his baby girl but was leaving best for her, he wished he had answers Tony knew it wasn't fair being Angry at Rhodey after all he gave him perfectly good reason to be worried Tony sure as hell hadn't been restraint in how he made his life choices and how it would affect others.

But now he had someone who depends on him to make the right and responsible decision and not only for his health and safety but hers too, the uncertainness was driving him crazy he had absolutely no idea how to be a father he didnt exactly have the greatest of role models, he was grateful he wasn't doing this alone.

Completely deep in thought he missed vision facing into the Entertainment room and put his hand on Tony's shoulder making him almost jump out of his chair Tony had made sure to stay out of visions head he didnt want to be like wanda even if it was just with tech he also stayed out of his out of Dum.E, U, Butterfingers and also Friday unless they talked to him first it just felt wrong, they were like people to him even if others dont see it that way.

“I didn't mean to frighten you” Vision spoke softly as if he was trying to calm a wild animal, giving at the way Tony has been this week he probably looked like one.

“It's okay vision just didn't expect it you been quiet these days we almost never see you, are you okay” looking at vision he couldn't tell the wear and tear the man was going through but Tony could see it in his eyes it was a familiar look he knew quite a lot from having experienced it himself.

“I keep trying to come up with a conclusion to why she would leave so easily, why she would leave me so easily but i keep on coming up blank” vision said staring out the window hoping he would find some kind of explanation out there.

He knew the feeling, the wondering if he did enough if he did the right thing with pepper if he needed to say or do more but even in the end it didn't work out“There isn't always an explanation for it buddy even if it did the right thing, it is what it is, you just need to ride out the waves till it smoothens out but just so you know your not alone ill be there for you okay” Tony said patting visions hand standing to walk to his lab leaving vision in peace.

“As i shall be for you Sir” vision whispered even knowing Tony was out the room tony needed his help and he would be there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy molle a very long chapter


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems normal between them for now but they still need to work it out on the upcoming chapter ill try giving it sooner

Walking toward the lift tony tried his best not to get caught he does feel guilty for not telling Rhodey he was going since they decided not to let him go anywhere alone, but Rhodey have missed too much of his Rehabilitation sessions and tony couldn't help but feel guilty again if not for him Rhodey wouldn't have fallen and if not for him again Rhodey wouldn't miss his sessions so sneaking out was the only option.

If only he was that lucky (which he was not) standing inside the lift is the very person he was trying to elude with an Are You Serious expression on his face(Damn Friday must have warned Rhodey) shoulders sagging tony gave Rhodey his best smile, it won't work but he could still try“ hey i thought you were busy with therapy” Tony asked as he walked into the lift.

“yeah, i noticed or else you wouldn't have tried to sneak out” Rhodey added.

“Me, sneak out, no pfft, why would i want to sneak out of my own home” Tony scoffed trying his best to sound offended by his remark.

“Oh, so you weren't going anywhere just now” Rhodey crossed his arms with a clear smirk on his face.

Knowing he had been caught “okay okay i was, i need to go see Xavier again and try to figure everything out, like why only on certain situations i get static in my mind along with bits and pieces of information, or how on times i keep losing myself in my mind i forget everything around me and dwell and the farther i go the longer i stay”.

Patting tony on the back“ i understand we will figure it out but you're not going out alone, just give me a few minutes and ill go with you”.

“No, you lost to much time, go to your therapy sessions and ill go to Xavier's, i will be fine besides its only a few hours” tony reassured he was grateful that Rhodey would be there for him when he needed him but he also needed to look out for himself.

‘Tony’ was all Rhodey got out before Tony stopped him.

‘No, No, okay look i will have Friday give you all the details, report to you on how the visit and the drive went and ill even let happy drive again’ Tony said giving Rhodey the smile he knew could win anyone over, he needed to do this himself to prove that he could handle things on his own that he wasn't some helpless pregnant teen who got knocked up and depended on everyone for everything.

His emotions were running high and he has had a hairline temper trigger he was tired of being cooped up he needed out and with fury's surprise visit a week ago made it worse, he wanted to demand fury to tell him if he knew all along but given who he was talked to he already knew his answer and that didn't help at all so he kept cool, showed nothing slapped on his mask, a mask which usually gave him great comfort, NOW send chills down his back and sat a ball of disgust in his stomach, he hated the lies, necessary, but still he hated them.

Coming at a stop on the floor Rhodey had to get off, he hadn't said a word since Tony had told him the plan, Tony could see he was contemplating it so he stood waiting quietly (which was very difficult for him).

“Fine but i don't like this, Friday you better give me updates i want to know how the trip went and you” Rhodey turned pointing at tony “better not tell Friday to withhold information got it,” Rhodey said making sure with the tone of his voice how serious he was.

“Got it gumdrop”Tony called out as Rhodey got off the lift he was glad Rhodey had agreed also, to be honest, he was kind of surprised that he did Rhodey had always had his back but since the(Unnatural)Pregnancy his Overprotectiveness had reached a new level, which was fun to watch sometimes and can also be infuriating at times.

“Fri, contact happy and tell him to get the car ready, ”  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Time skip<3<3  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
The sun was shining the air was wonderful and even the road was quiet and yet Tony couldn't focus his mind keep wondering from place to place one problem after another there wasn't a problem he couldn't solve in turn made this completely maddening. 

And given at any day Tony would have been able to concentrate on his work but he couldn't, image after image of his daughter flashed through his mind like a slideshow, a profound amount of joy filed him at the slow and steady beat of her heart that let him know she was healthy, he knew he needed to get his work done, he had Friday keep digging (discreetly) into Ross past collecting all the evidence that Ross thought he buried deep enough for no one to find but no matter how deep she went he made all the little thing that's wrong look innocent it was getting on his nerves.

Fast approaching cars pulled Tony from his work, glancing out the window tony spotted two black SUV barling down the road, giving that the road toward Xavier mansion isn't exactly a road traveled frequently unless your either a parent of one of the students but the lack of license plates told him other ways,(Guess he talked too soon) a shiver of dread slid down his back as he realized why they could be coming this way.

Instantly regretting the not allowing Rhodey to join him as one of the cars sideswiped him, Tony reached for the seatbelt, as the car rocketed from side to side as the SUV attempt toed to drag him off the road.

Fear settled in him at any moment something could go wrong the car could flip with the wrong push or they could successfully pull them over and then who knows what they'll do.

Reaching inside he searched for a way to calm down to not stress the baby even more as the steady race of her heartbeat filled his ears but the sound of the cars bashing against their's kept coming 

(Bash)

(Thump thump)

(Bash)

(Thump thump)

As it got louder and more forceful, he couldn't stand it anymore for the fear and the adrenaline came to much to bare he felt himself start to lose consciousness when a massive force of energy erupted from the car causing the other two cars to flip and roll.

With the sound of banging and grinding metal gone tony concentrated on the beat of his babies heart while the world around him go dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh-oh-oh almost forgot if your wondering no I dont have a chapter for tony's not so imaginary friend yet I'm still busy but I also have other projects in the work little sneak peek the series is called Avengers love stories with all the Avengers stories how the fell in love with the created character they may even intwine we will see


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another dream what could it possibly mean and a pretty normal visit part 2 to this day is still in the making
> 
> Sorry to those who reads tony's not so imaginary friend I'm still stuck on that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks for the comments and kudo's

A loud pitch cry pierced tony's sleep with the sun streaming behind tony's eyelids tony moaned he didn't want to wake up he was so warm and comfortable, tony moaned again when another cry rang through the room followed with more crying, he felt a little shake on his shoulder and movement at his back when an arm surrounded his bare waist “Morning Doll it's your turn” Steve said kissing tony on the shoulder, leaning his back against steves chest he really didn't want to move from this position but the untiring cry rang through the entire Apartment was unceasing “come on babe Maria wants her bottle” Steve says kissing Tony on the shoulder again and patting his hip as he turned away going back to sleep.

Finding the strength Tony stood from the bed and walked sluggishly towards the nursery rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, it wasn't until he reached the door he realized the crying had stopped and the temperature had dropped with the feeling of unease tony opened the door, instead of walking into the nursery tony had walked back into his own room but it was deferent there was no comforting feeling or steve sleeping in the bed only a darkened room grayed from the storm outside with rain that pelting the windows and on his bed lay a female figure rolled into the fatal position body shaking with heavy sobbing, Tony couldn't see her face but as he walked closer the thick whisper of words reached his ears “I'm so sorry i let you down PaPa i should have saved you” Said the figure shakingly, an overwhelming feeling of emotions rushed through Tony he reached out to comfort the figure but only reached an empty bed the figure had disappeared and the room around him lit up till the point he couldn't see anymore.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
“Tony can you hear me,” a voice asked, it sounded so far away faint, his head pounded, with the minimal numbers running through his mind told him he was at the Xavier mansion what had happened, he remembers happy driving him to go talk to Charles but other then that was blur flashes of images that he couldn't grasp"Tony” the voice called out again, he slowly opens his eyes but quickly shut them again due to the brightness shining in his eyes.

All Tony just wanted to do was turn to his side and go back to sleep if only the voice who keeps calling his name would get the picture, moaning tony tries to open his eyes again, Tony swore as the first thing he spotted was a very worried looking Rhodey staring down at him how he got at Xavier's mansion Tony had no idea but he knew what was in store for him.

“You know the next time you convince me its a good idea to let you go out alone I'm going to make sure Friday lock you up in the tower” Rhodey said as he helped Tony into a sitting position, Tony understood that rhodey was angry and he doesn't blame him but Tony couldn't have known they would go after him now.

As tony started getting up a wave of dizziness and nausea hit him, he bolted towards the bathroom, lose the little of contents he has in his stomach, he hasn't had nausea in a long while due to the pills the doctor had him on and it is unpleasant as he remembers it.

But Tony could tell the pills were not working anymore the nausea was coming back and the constant dizziness was also returning, “you okay tone” Rhodey asked as he leaned against the doorway, it wasn't the first time Rhodey had seen him like this and tony doubt it would be the last, he was grateful for the support but he hated to be seen like this to be seen as weak starks are made of iron, they don't get sick but then again men don't get pregnant either.

“I'm fine,” Tony said as he stood reaching for the unopened toothbrush, by the pinch of Rhodey's brow he didn't believe tony “don't worry gumdrop, its just morning sickness” Tony stated hoping it would assure Rhodey he was fine.

“which you shouldn't be having, did you drink the pills the doc gave you, you know you should drink it or else you get sick tony how many times-” as soon as Rhodey started to rant on about him not drinking his pills(which he does, throwing up half of his stomach is not his cup of tea) Tony interrupted him.

“Yes i drink the pills” Tony sighs shaking his head making him aware of a headache,“ can we please not do this right now I'm tired, I'm hungry and my head feels like its going to explode”.

“Okay, but tony we do need to talk, ”Rhodey said which made tony really grateful he knew they needed to talk he was just glad Rhodey didn't push for it to be now, “Come on let's check if they made breakfast yet”.

Breakfast how long has he been asleep last he remember it wasn't even past one when he had left for the mansion and he couldn't really remember what had happened, “Wait for breakfast how long was I out”Tony asked not really hoping for an answer.

“Tones you've been asleep for almost two days I was starting to get worried, ”Rhodey answers opening the door allowing Tony to go out first as they made their way to the kitchen.

The mansion was mostly quiet due to the kids being in class already when they reach the kitchen the only few people that were at the table was Charles, Eric, and Hank, Raven was at the stove making breakfast “Ah awake at last I see, please join us”, Charles said upon their arrival.

Taking a seat next to hank and Rhodey sat next to him there was a plate of three waffles with cream and syrup placed in front of him along with a cup of coffee which was quickly grabbed away from him by a curtain mother bear who doesn't want him drinking coffee, he thanked Raven for the food and dug in.

Hungry he was really hungry, usually his diet as he calls it contains cups after cups of coffee, cheeseburgers, pizza, and other junk food take out orders, whichever one he would get would always make him full or at least content and then he wouldn't need to eat breakfast the next morning or eat the next night but now he can't stop eating he was hungry all the time he could understand the first trimester to be like this but he never stopped being hungry, eating full portions five times a day and snacks in between. 

Feeling eyes on him Tony looked up to see every person sitting at the table looking at him in astoundment “what” Tony asked as he swallows the last bite of food in his plate he didn't know why they looked at him like that.

“You weren't kidding when you said you were hungry,” Rhodey said with a chuckle pushing away his empty plate.

“well I'm glad you liked it tony,” Raven said smiling at Tony as she stacked the dirty plates to be washed while the rest went to Charles study he had offered lend a hand but was waved away stated it would be fast and that he should join the rest.


End file.
